


Fired Up

by Stoic_Persephone



Series: Lea x Reader: The Smutfic [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Axel Is Lea (Kingdom Hearts), Axel is a bit of a slob, Condoms, Confessions, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Friendship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hollow Bastion | Radiant Garden, Implied Relationships, Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers, Making Out, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Female Character, Passionate Fucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Public Display of Affection, Reader has a vagina, Reader-Insert, Requited Unrequited Love, Safe Sane and Consensual, Suggestive Themes, Teasing, Twilight Town (Kingdom Hearts), Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, fast burn, this burn isn't slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoic_Persephone/pseuds/Stoic_Persephone
Summary: You've had unrequited feelings for Lea for a while now, but will he accept your confession?





	1. Firestarter

**Author's Note:**

> I've been slightly obsessed with Axel/Lea since Kingdom Hearts 3 came out, and when I got the idea for this fic, Iaccidentally stayed up all night writing the first chapter. Oops! I hope you all enjoy this.

Buildings and trees were set aglow with warm orange and yellow light as the sun hung low in the sky over Twilight Town. You tried to swallow the nervous lump caught in your throat as you walked along the train station tower's edge. The fear wasn't from the height; no, you'd walked around up here enough times that you could probably do it blindfolded, and failing that you always had magic. No, what was making your heart pound and your hands sweat was what you were planning to do. You held your breath and peeked around the corner and, sure enough, you saw that familiar bright red mane being gently pushed around in the breeze. Lea had gotten there first, just as you'd hoped. Granted, you had meekly asked Roxas, Xion, Isa, and the others to wait at Scrooge's bistro so you could chat with Lea alone, but still, you were never too sure if Isa's jealous tendencies regarding Lea would trump the tenuous friendship he'd formed with you. However, Lea was perched on that ledge by himself, elbows braced on his knees while he gazed over the cityscape. You reminded yourself to breathe, wordlessly admiring the curvature of his long, lean back for a moment as you steadied yourself. Wiping your hands on your high-waisted shorts and putting on your most nonchalant face, you turn the corner as if you hadn't just been checking your red-headed friend out.  
“Well, well! Look who's here early for once,” You tease light-heartedly in lieu of a proper greeting, grinning when Lea startles and looks over at you with those piercing green eyes of his. He sits up straighter, smirking back at you.  
“Nah, the rest of you are just even later than I am this time,” he replies, giving you a grin of his own. You can't help but chuckle, slightly giddy that you had that smile to yourself for a while. “By the way, uh,” he continues, scratching his head and craning his neck to look past you, “where are the others, anyway? Haven't heard from them.”  
“Oh, you didn't get the memo?” You said, clasping your hands behind your back and walking over to him, “There's apparently a new ice cream flavor, so the others are waiting in line. I was with em, buuuut as much fun as it is to watch Isa try to interact with Roxas and Xion, I got bored and the line wasn't moving fast.” You sigh as you crouch down next to Lea, boldly getting close enough to nearly bump shoulders. “Besides, I wouldn't wanna miss out on this view.” You hug your knees to your chest, balancing on the balls of your feet.  
“New flavor?” Lea said questioningly, tweaking an eyebrow. “Better be good stuff if they've been stuck in line this whole time. Can't blame you about the view though.” he gestured out toward the horizon, slowly hunching over into his previous position. He looked so serene like that, a relaxed smile on his face as he looked out at the sky.  
“Yeah,” you quipped, doing your best to keep an impish smirk from crossing your face but mostly failing, “I suppose the sunset is okay too.” You slowly moved from crouching to sitting, putting your hands behind your head and leaning back as it it were the most natural thing to say in the world. You peered at Lea, who was momentarily caught off-guard. After a beat, though, his smile stretched ear to ear, corners of his eyes crinkling.  
“What can I say?” he said, turning toward you in a dramatic pose, “I'm the only person I know who's this strikingly good-looking.” You rolled your eyes and giggled at his response, nudging his elbow with your own, and he chimed in with his own hearty, good-natured laugh. This was a pretty normal thing between you two, casually flirting with each other and overreacting as if it were a bit in a comedy sketch while the others rolled their eyes and told you to get a room. However, at some point you accidentally started flirting with him in earnest and legitimately thought about him romantically while you lay in bed at night. Of course, you continued the façade of it all being a ruse, only in good fun, two friends being pals. In reality you had found yourself attracted to this tall, confident, easygoing man, but you had no way of knowing if your feelings were requited, especially since Lea was always palling around with at least two other people. You understood to an extent, since Lea thought Xion and Roxas were essentially dead until a few months ago, and Isa was a bit of a clingy, jealous best friend at times (though he'd never admit to it), but it was still pretty frustrating to have to put on an act when sometimes all you could think of was how nice it would feel to have those pretty green eyes focused entirely on you, and the thin curve of his mouth all over your bare skin. Yet somehow, through some stroke of dumb luck, you'd managed to talk to his three best friends separate from him, and when you confided that you wanted to tell him how you felt, they were extremely supportive. They knew you well enough to realize you weren't the kind of person who could just hide such a passionate feeling for long, and preferred to deal with things head-on rather than keep a lid on your emotions until they boiled over. You hadn't been in their friend group for more than a month or two, and you didn't know all the details of their history together(They'd tried to explain it a few times, and you understood the whole Keyblade War thing more or less, but everything else was so convoluted, you weren't even sure they understood it themselves!), but you knew Lea was a laughably terrible liar, fiercely protective and supportive of his friends even when it was to his own detriment, a hell of a lot more sensitive and caring than his hot-headed, cocksure demeanor let on, and that, whether he realized it or not, you were enraptured by his personality and-let's be honest here-his good looks.  
Once you had both shared a good laugh and a brief, amicable silence, you crossed your ankles, swinging your feet to and fro over the stone paved lot below. You bit your lip and folded your hands in your lap, plotting your next move. You wanted to make sure your playful wit continued to rival Lea's, but you also needed to properly express your attraction to him and, hopefully, strike a chord on his heartstrings.  
“You know why the sun sets red?” Lea said, pulling you out of your thoughts. You looked over at your red-headed companion, who was back to gazing almost wistfully at the horizon as the sun gradually sank and made the sky vibrant with color. As much as you loved listening to Lea wax poetic about the color red, you were struck with inspiration and smiled, brushing your shoulder affectionately against his.  
“Yeah,” you replied, “Red light travels farthest. But do you know why fire goes out when it's in a sealed container?” You feel your heart beat faster when you see that Lea was now looking at you with curiosity. You cleared your throat and conjured a small candle in a glass jar on the palm of your hand with a flourish of magic, wick immediately crackling and burning. “Things burn when their molecules are exposed to enough energy and gases and basically, the excess from the resulting reaction is vented off as heat and light. But if you cut off the air supply…” you lean toward Lea and place your other palm firmly over the top of the jar. The candle’s flame dances for a few seconds, warming your hand, then goes out, quickly replaced by a plume of smoke swirling around in the glass container. “all the gas is used up in the reaction, so it stops.” You glanced at Lea to make sure he's still watching and smiled, angling your knees toward his. “The *really* cool part, though,” You removed your palm from the jar's mouth to grab Lea's wrist, turning his palm up and pressing the warm glass into it, “Is that although the flame of this candle went out, the reaction is still going on for a while, just much slower. If you introduce another flame while it's still smoking…” you snap your fingers to summon a small flame and bring it to the thinning strand of smoke coming from the candle, all the while pressing the side of your torso closer against Lea as if he were the candle, recently extinguished but still warm, and you were the flame, searching for contact to spread its heat and light. The smoldering wick bursts back to life the moment the smoke connects out to the flame on your fingertips, and you smile slyly at your handiwork.  
“Wow,” Lea said, his eyebrows raised as he remained focused on the candle in his hand, “that's a new one. Maybe I should use that next time, whaddaya think?” He gives you a crooked smile and you feel your cheeks heating up. Okay, maybe you're the candle after all.  
“Hey, don't go stealing my material!” You say in mock offense, dismissing the candle with a wave. Lea laughed, and you pouted to hold back a smile. Perfect. Your little trick got the intended effect, and Lea's smiling eyes were focused entirely on you. You pulled yourself back up into a crouch and stood up, patting the dust and dirt off your butt while Lea's shoulders colonies to shake with mirth.  
“Aw, but it was a good one!” Lea replied between chuckles, looking up at you, “I bet Roxas and Xion'd like it.”  
“Oh now that's just insulting,” you say, crossing your arms defiantly, and staring down your nose at Lea, “those two are super easy to impress. Besides, that's just a little parlor trick. I can do way better.”  
“Oh, I'd like to see that,” Lea replied, scooting back as if to stand up with you, “we should really share our techniques, see if we can really get a rise out of the others.” Before he could get up, however, you planted your left foot next to his right leg, turning so you were facing him, your feet on either side of his long legs. You felt powerful, standing over him like this, the sunset at your back and the cool evening breeze pushing your hair around. You weren't going to let him escape or change his attention to anyone else. You were going to tell him now, and he was going to listen.  
“Nah,” you say flatly, willing your expression to stay blank despite the blood unmistakably rising to your face, “I think I'll keep em secret.” You crouched down until you were practically on Lea's lap. The man in question tilted his head in confusion, leaning back on his hands. Even now, straddling him, you marveled at how absurdly, handsomely tall he was; you still had to look up at him.  
“Uhhh,” Lea said intelligently, “you'll do that because…?”  
“Otherwise I can't get back at you,” you said dismissively, as though it were common knowledge, “for getting me to fall for you.” To punctuate your statement, you let your weight shift back on your heels and you tipped over the edge of the tower, fully prepared to cast an aero spell to bounce back up. However, instead, Lea's expression quickly shifted from confusion to panic and he lunged forward, grabbing you by the hips and pulling you to him before your feet even left the precipice. You gasped in surprise as you were pulled against him, not expecting him to haul your ass back up. You quickly became acutely aware of how close you were to him, his actions having parted your knees to sit around his slender hips. Lea's grip on your hips was still tight and his piercing gaze was fixed on you, searching your eyes before sighing in exasperation. “Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again! Jeez, what is it with the people I care about doing reckless shit that could get them killed?!” The look of pained anger on his face made you feel more than a little guilty about your attempt to simultaneously confess your attraction and show off your skill in magic. Your first thought was to react by telling him you had had it handled, but you couldn't find it in your heart to argue with him when he was looking at you like that with those eyes. You opened your mouth dumbly , making noises that might be construed as the beginnings of words. Since words and tricks were clearly failing you, you instead took a deep breath, grabbed Lea by the front of his shirt, and pulled him towards you so you could press your lips gently but firmly against his. For what seemed like a terrifyingly long time, he released his grip on you, and you felt your spirit drop like a stone with the fear that he was about to push you away, and you steeled your nerves for the inevitable rejection, but instead, he wrapped his long arms around your waist and pulled you flush against him in an embrace, and both of you seemed to melt into each other's touch. He reciprocated the kiss, working his soft mouth against yours, and you felt like every part of you, your body, your heart, your very soul was set ablaze by his positive response. You released his shirt and threaded your fingers through his spiky hair, sighing contently but never letting your lips part from his. You felt his chest heave a sigh in response, and you shut your eyes, letting yourself focus solely on the sensation of his mouth on yours, opening and closing slowly, making periodic smacking noises that only made heat bloom between your thighs. It felt like you had held yourself back out of consideration for his feelings for ages, but now that you were wrapped around each other it was almost as if all that casual flirting wasn't too casual on his end, either. You grasped at his jacket with your free hand, pulling away only to tease your tongue along his lower lip, to which he responded by returning his hands from your back to your hips, opening his mouth wider and pressing his mouth enthusiastically back onto yours, very clearly granting you permission to deepen the kiss. You groaned appreciatively and immediately ran your tongue over his, savoring the taste of it, desperate to feel more of him, more of the burning heat building in your entire body and pooling deep in your belly. You felt his grip on your hips tighten in the best way as his tongue responded, pressing back against yours, curling around it in ways that made you go wild with thoughts of other places he could use his clearly dexterous tongue. You wondered, momentarily, exactly how many lovers he'd already had to get so good at kissing, and you became shamefully more aroused when images of him doing this sort of thing with countless other people flashed through your mind's eye. Without thinking, you squeezed your thighs against his legs, pressing your groin against him with a quiet moan while your tongue lashed against his. He hummed thoughtfully, patting you on the thigh somewhat urgently, and you both managed to pull away, breath hot and heavy.  
Once Lea's breath had evened out somewhat, he chuckled, nuzzling his face affectionately into your neck. “As much as I'd like to continue this little exchange of ours, and believe me, I absolutely do, a few things.” He pulled away from your neck and gently removed your hands from him. “First,” he began, wiping a bit of your mixed saliva from his lip, “If this is what you wanted, ya coulda just asked. In case you hadn't noticed, I, uh, didn't exactly turn you away...heh.” he grinned sheepishly, gesturing at the two of you. Lea being embarrassed was definitely a sight you wanted to see more of. “Second thing,” he continued, punctuated by holding up two fingers, “If you get me any more fired up, we're, uh... Probably gonna need some protection, got it memorized?” You nodded and hummed happily in agreement, smirking as Lea's already flushed face turned a deeper shade of pink. He took a deep breath, avoiding your gaze briefly. “Okay,” Lea gestured with his hand and lifted a third finger. “Third thing is probably the most important right now. Well, third and fourth, but. Details. The others could show up pretty much at any time, so we'll have to continue this later. And uh. Maybe somewhere a little less public?” He pointedly nods toward the train station below. You look over your shoulder and sure enough, there are people milling around below, using the train station for its intended purpose. An excited shudder runs through you at the thought of doing unspeakable things together with the constant risk of being seen by anyone who bothered to look up.  
“Oh, I see,” Lea said, clicking his tongue chidingly at your suddenly apparent exhibitionist streak, “c'mon, at least get your head out of the gutter long enough to think about this.” You wiggled on his lap in an attempt to distract him, but he merely hissed through his teeth and gently pushed your hips back away from his groin. “You little minx,” he chuckled, his heated glances up and down your body doing nothing to keep you focused on the issue at hand, “Seriously though. As fun as it might sound, let's not scandalize our friends and the entire town here.”  
You huffed in disappointment, but relented, swinging your right leg up and over his lap and adjusting yourself to sit next to Lea again. The last thing you wanted to do right now was be too forward and make the target of your affection uncomfortable. As tempting as it was to pin him down on his back and take what you so desperately wanted here and now, he had specifically expressed his non-consent and you weren't about to ignore that. You pulled your phone out of your shorts pocket, scrolling though your messaging app and tapping in a quick message to Isa, since he was the most likely to actually bother to look at the message. “Go ahead without us, things went better than planned.” Lea leaned toward you in an attempt to read over your shoulder, but you quickly hit send and put the phone screen side down on your lap. “I told em to go on without us,” you said, “I uh… Might have told them to hang back before this so I could talk to you privately.”  
Lea laughed heartily, smacking his forehead with his hand.  
“Wow, if that's the case, then you can 'talk to me privately’ whenever you want,” he said flirtatiously, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, “got it memorized?” Your blush returned with a vengeance, and your phone buzzed. You peeked at the message preview, and groaned when you saw that it simply said “Congrats, use proper contraception” and a thumbs-up emoji. You shoved your phone in your pocket and stood up. “Okay, let's get out of here before I actually throw myself off the tower from embarrassment,” you say.  
“Oh no you don't,” Lea warned, getting up with you and gently placing his hand on the small of your back, “I think you've scared the shit out of me enough for today, thanks.” You allowed him to guide you back down from the tower, smiling inwardly. Although unspoken, it was pretty clear that your crush wasn't as unrequited as you'd feared, and you certainly hadn't missed it when Lea had to quickly adjust his waistband after standing.


	2. Fanning the Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to heat up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I was going to get away with finishing this fic in one more chapter, but apparently the story had its own plans. This chapter is the female version. Things are getting pretty spicy, so please don't read any farther if you're under 18.

After the two of you exchanged several heated looks on the way down from the tower, you both agreed to go back to his place in Radiant Gardens.  
“As much as we should probably talk about what just happened, I'm pretty sure I can't keep my hands to myself much longer,” You say, giving Lea an embarrassed laugh once you're out of the train station, “uh, if you're okay with that, of course?”  
“Oh, I'm more than okay with that,” Lea said, hooking his arm through yours and leading you around a corner, more or less secluded from passersby, “Even if you could, I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off me after that nice view I had going down the stairs behind you.” He shot a quick glance down at your ass and back at your face, wiggling his eyebrows at you with a smirk. Ribbing him gently, you laugh, your heart soaring at the knowledge that you could flirt with him without fear of it simply being him laying on the same charm as he did for everyone else. While you giggled, Lea took the opportunity to summon a dark corridor and lead you through to the other side, which was just outside his place in Radiant Gardens. Here, the sun had already gone down despite being around the same time if day. True to its name, sunsets in Twilight Town seemed to stretch out a lot longer than in other worlds.  
“Oh, couldn't you have just taken us inside?” You asked curiously.  
By way of answering, Lea unlocked and opened the door, bowing dramatically and gesturing for you to go first. “After you,” he said, “sorry about the mess.”  
“Oh what a gentleman,” you said, placing the back of your hand on your forehead as if to  
swoon, “Opening doors. However are you about to fight off the swarms of people begging you to show them such noble attention.” You walked into the modest apartment ahead of him, giving a surprised yip when Lea swatted your ass on your way past.  
“Oh, you know,” he sassed back without missing a beat, following you through and shutting the door behind you, “probably about the same way you deal with all the people throwing themselves at your feet when you kiss them like you kissed me. I mean, I can think of at least half a dozen very un-gentleman-like things I'd like to do to you after that.” He flashed you an impish grin and your face started to heat up again. You felt like a malfunctioning traffic light at this point.  
“Oh?” You responded, turning to face him while he turned the lights on, “why think of them when you could show me?” You chuckled when he faltered slightly, blush creeping across his cheeks and ears. He looked cute like that, you made a mental note to fluster him like this more often. Your victory was short-lived, however, when Lea closed the distance between you easily with his long stride, snaking his arm around your waist and pulling you against him.  
“Alright,” he responded, looking down at you intensely with those beautiful eyes of his, “then let's pick up where we left off, shall we?” His expression quickly changed from flirtatious and jovial to what you could only describe as hungry. Your lips parted slightly, and he took the opportunity to cup your cheek with his free hand, angling his head to claim your mouth with his, kissing you slowly and passionately. You hum appreciatively, feeling the heat in your belly reignite. To your disappointment, he pulls away far to soon, but that disappointment is soon replaced by arousal as he put a leg between yours and you took a step back reflexively. He pursued you, keeping his hips pressed flush against your body, and you took another step back. He continued like this, never breaking eye contact as he walked you backwards across the room in a fluid, almost dancelike manner until you felt your hips bump against a wall. You gasped and he laced his fingers through yours, pinning your hand to the wall and continuing his heated fixation on you. He lowered his face to your neck, his hot breath on your sensitive skin making you shudder in anticipation of what was to come. He pressed his lips against the soft, vulnerable flesh of your neck. Your breath hitched and you could feel your nipples hardening under your shirt. You tilted your head to the other side to grant him better access, and he hummed in approval, proceeding to give your neck open-mouthed kisses. He pressed his tongue against your skin and licked it, slowly, agonizingly slowly, swirling it against you, punctuated by more soft, lingering kisses trailing up to your ear, where he playfully bit at your earlobe and tore a quiet, breathy moan from your lips. You could practically feel him smirking into your neck, the cheeky bastard.  
“I woulda done this ages ago,” he whispered hotly into your ear once he released the lobe from between his teeth, “if I knew you’d make noises like that for me.”  
“Well don't stop now,” you practically whined, turning your head to catch his soft lower lip between yours, sucking gently at it while making eye contact. This only served to spur him on as a grin stretched across his face, eyes half-lidded with amusement.  
“Yes, ma'am,” he said, punctuating his statement by pressing his growing erection against your hip.  
“Holy shit,” you breathed, groaning with satisfaction when Lea finally kissed you on the mouth again. You immediately parted your teeth to invite his tongue into your mouth. He had taken the lead this time around, and you were putty in his hands just from kissing. Knowing he was getting just as turned on as you were only fanned the flames of your passion. You pressed back against him, hooking the thumb of your free hand through one of his belt loops as leverage to rub the joint between your hip and thigh against the throbbing heat in his pants. He broke the kiss immediately, his breath shuddering as he matched your movements, grinding against you.  
“Are you okay to keep going like this?” Lea asked, pressing his forehead against yours and looking into your eyes.  
“Oh yes, please,” you purred, taking the opportunity to turn your gaze downward at the prominent bulge in his dark pants. You chuckled as you observed his cock threatening to push up the rolled hem of your shorts, and bit your lip at the sight. Lea looked as well and smirked, the blush on his face spread from ear to ear at this point. You couldn't believe he could possibly look any sexier, but then again, he kept proving you wrong about that today.  
“So can we move this elsewhere, or are you enjoying the show, sweetheart?” Lea said, giving you a sheepish grin as though slightly embarrassed by his own actions. Oh no, he called you sweetheart? You fleetingly thought that this surely must be a dream, because not only was this ridiculously attractive man pinning you against a wall, he was even giving you pet names.  
“I-I mean…” you said, clearly very suave in this particular moment, “I could watch you like this for hours, but I'd like to feel some friction too.”  
“Understandable,” he replied with a chuckle, working his hips against you a bit more for good measure. He let go of your hand and backed away from you, and you released his belt loop, but followed him back, not allowing him space to turn away from you. He put his hands in his pockets, still grinning as the faux-dance resumed. You pressed the toe of one shoe against the heel of the other to lift your foot out of it as he took a step back, and stepped out of it, repeating the process with the other shoe while Lea nearly bumped into a table. He recovered quickly, hopping to the side and glancing over his shoulder to make sure he knew where he was going before continuing. You took advantage of his brief distraction to close the distance and plant a kiss on his jawline, having to stand on your tiptoes to do so. He made a small hum of surprise, skipping backwards a few steps. “Hey now, at the rate this is going, you're not gonna make it to the other room,” Lea teased, slouching slightly.  
“Is that gonna be a problem for you?” You sassed back, putting your hands on your hips, “Nobody's gonna see us.”  
Lea pulled a hand out of his pocket to scratch the back of his head, looking up at the ceiling thoughtfully. “Oh, just… Kinda wanna see how you look on my bed is all.” Well, you didn't think you could get any more turned on, but you certainly were managing to get even more riled up. You were caught between wanting to tear Lea's clothes off and feeling uncharacteristically shy. You settled for matching him blow for blow, taking longer strides toward him, daring him to back down from those lewd suggestions.  
“Fine then, stop taking your sweet time and go then,” you said, “or you'll be the one against the wall.” You licked your lips hungrily, eagerness overcoming any uncertainty you might have had.  
“Oh? Well well, the claws are out,” he said, grin returning as he reached out and took you by the wrist, opening a door behind him and pulling you through, practically kicking it shut behind you after he flipped a light switch. His room was a bit of a mess, about as you'd expected, but you were far too excited and horny to care. Lea took his boots off, flinging them with a clatter in the general direction of his closet. His hands hovered over your hips for a moment, leaning over you so that your faces were inches apart, then he was on you, his lips crashing against yours while he grabbed your ass. He was practically devouring you, and all you could do is squeak in surprise. He maneuvers you over to the bed, and the backs of your knees hit the side of the mattress, sending you falling back onto the soft comforter. He didn't ease up for a second, climbing on top of you and planting his hands on either side of your head to continue his almost feverish kissing, barely giving you a chance to breathe. His eyes stayed open the entire time, gaze fixated on you. It was intense. All you could do was moan and mewl while he pushed your thighs apart, straddling your leg and scooting forward until his knee was planted firmly against your groin. The bed creaked under your combined weight as you settled. Your breath caught when Lea started rubbing his knee against you, giving your vulva friction through your shorts and underwear. You reflexively grabbed at his arms, and you could feel his triumphant smirk when you moaned helplessly into the kiss, quite a bit louder than before. Your faces parted and you looked up at him, your pupils wide with arousal.  
“Ya like that?” He whispered softly, to which you responded by grinding your hips against him, desperate for more friction. He chuckled. “Good, because I'm about to make you feel a whole lot better.” He lowered his face to your neck, nipping and teasing your sensitive collarbone with featherlight kisses. You sweetie under him and arched your back, oblivious to your surroundings as he snuck one of his slender hands between his leg and your groin, seeking out, palming the heat between your thighs. His fingers danced over your shorts, prodding at the fabric and listening to your reactions until he found your sweet spot and added more pressure, rubbing there. You arched your back, enjoying the sweet torture of it all, but you whined. It wasn't nearly enough.  
“You fucking tease,” you complained, earning a laugh from Lea, “I want more. Let me touch you, at least. Something, anything, you're driving me crazy here, Lea!”  
Lea continued to massage your heat thigh your shorts, then detached himself from you, causing you to whine with need at the absence of his touch. “Oh really, now?” He teased, grinning devilishly down at you as he sat up, carefully sitting his groin on your leg and straightening his back upright. Your eyes immediately went to his crotch, biting your lower lip at the sight of his erection straining against his fitted pants. “How about you show me yours and then I'll show you mine, sweetheart?”  
You pouted up at him as he crossed his arms, expectantly waiting for you to give him a show. However, instead, you muttered “gravira” and channeled magic energy into him, granting you control over his gravity. Lea's cocky expression quickly faded as you moved him around like a doll, pulling and pushing him until he was sitting at the head of the bed, legs stretched out in front of him.  
“H-hey, this is not what I meant, you little minx!” Lea said, though his toothy grin made it clear that he didn't particularly mind. You released him from the spell and climbed on top of him, straddling him much like you had earlier in twilight town. Lea lazily held himself up with his elbows as you sat on his lap. You smiled dangerously at him, then planted a kiss on his thin nose, grabbing his sleeveless jacket and pushing it down his arms.  
“I'm just showing you what I want,” you said in an innocent, sing-song way, moving your hands to slowly undo the buttons of his flannel shirt. “and you're wearing way too many layers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm cutting off this chapter here, mostly because I'm not sure how long I'm going to end up drawing this out, and didn't want to wait too long to post the next part. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> P.S.: A question for the comments: should I post the male version as the chairs after each female version, or have it be in a separate fic, updated parralel to this one? Let me know.


	3. Inferno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all gon fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are nearing the end of this fic. I'm proud of myself for writing this much in such a short period of time. This chapter is all smut, so skip this one if you're underage or not a fan of nsfw stuff.

“Oh, I see,” Lea said, shrugging his jacket off his shoulders. He tossed the offending article of clothing into a messy pile and observed you with an amused look on his face. “Well I could help you with that. Be warned, though, I’ve been told that this body of mine is too hot to handle.”  
“By yourself, in the mirror?” You teased, undoing the last button on the sleeveless shirt and exposing his black v-neck tee. He chuckled, tossing the flannel over in the same pile as his jacket.  
“I dunno,” Lea said, “You tell me. Like what ya see here?” He made a show of removing his v-neck shirt, going slow so you could have the opportunity to see the lean, wiry muscles on his slender frame. You lost your train of thought almost immediately, reaching out to run your fingertips along his toned torso. Lea shivered at your gentle touch, pulling the shirt over his head and tossing it away. “I’m gonna take that as a yes.” He allowed you to continue exploring his skin, over all the little scars and healed burn marks from battles past. The ten years he'd spent doing dirty work for an Organization he barely wanted a part in could hardly have been easy, but his scars showed that he'd survived it all, and to you, that inner strength of his made each mark look unbelievably sexy. Your hands ran all over him. You wanted to remember every detail, down to the hint of a bright red treasure trail leading down under his belt. Before you could make short work of his pants, however, Lea stayed your hands. “Hey now, as much as I enjoy the extra attention, I wanna be able to see what you've got too.” You simply nodded, and Lea's hands were immediately under your shirt, fingers gently running over your chest and creeping under your bra to grab your tits. His hands were so very warm, and you sighed at his touch.  
“Now what have we here,” Lea said with a smile as he gently kneaded at the soft flesh of your breasts, “I've found something nice hidden under those pretty clothes of yours.”   
“And here I was thinking you'd be more of an ass man,” you quipped, pulling the hem of your shirt up and over your head to expose your bright purple bra. Lea chuckled, eyes on your chest as your top joined the pile of his clothing on the floor.  
“I'm personally a fan of both,” Lea stated, “although I'd wager your rack is the nicest I've gotten my hands on in a while.”  
You grinned slyly, noting that his thin fingers hadn't even brushed over your nipples yet. It was fun to see, then, his look of surprise when you undid the front clasp of your bra and exposed yourself to him, your soft mounds decorated with a stainless steel barbell piercing through each perky nipple.  
“Okay, I take that back,” Lea said immediately, eyes darting between the piercings, “these are…. definitely the best.” You watched in amusement as he played with your piercings. “Damn, it had take some serious guts to get those done,” he said in awe, gently tweaking one of your nipples and sending a jolt of pleasure down your body, “and that's really fuckin hot.”  
“Eh, the actual piercing wasn't that bad,” you said, suppressing a quiet moan while he played with your tits, “it was catching the damn things on anything and everything while they healed that hurt like a bitch. It was totally worth it, though. They look and feel amazing, and they get me compliments from attractive people like you.”   
Lea huffed in surprise, clearly caught off-guard by your honest compliment. “Hey now, don't go telling me about other people complimenting your body,” he recovered quickly, “or else I might have to leave some marks on you so everyone knows you're not up for grabs.” You gasped at this bold statement, and his fingers pinched at your nipples and rolled them, making your thighs twitch involuntarily. Were you reading into this too much, or did he just imply that he was claiming you romantically? Either way, his words made you feel like your body was on fire. You couldn't handle much more of this teasing, so you decided to try to provoke him to make good on that claim.  
“Oh?” You said flirtatiously, grabbing a lock of Lea's red, red hair and twisting it playfully, “so you don't want me to tell you about the guy I met hanging around the market a while back? It was pretty hot out at the time, I think I remember him pointing out that he could tell I wasn’t wearing a br-aaaaaah!” Your words were cut short as Lea yanked you toward him by the waist and bit down on one of your nipples, not enough to do any real harm, but enough to make you squeal with how easily it danced the line between pleasure and pain. If your underwear was wet before, then now it was soaked. You took several, shuddering breaths as he nibbled at the sensitive bud, swirling his tongue around it and making the metal piercing clack against his teeth. “You'ff duhn ih naow,” he warned with his teeth still latched onto your nipple. He released it, giving it one last lick before looking up at you. His grin became almost menacing as his hands went to your waistband to unbutton your shorts. “I'm gonna rock you so hard, you'll scream my name every time you cum from now on, ‘cuz even your body will have it memorized.” With your shorts now unbuttoned, he pulled his legs out from under you and shoved you onto your back, yanking your shorts off in one swift motion. He towered over you on his knees, and you could only squirm under him in anticipation as he fumbled with his belt and undid his own pants, shoving them down together with his underwear. You couldn't help but bite your lip as you watched his erection finally spring free, standing tall and throbbing between his slim hips. He quickly disposed of the garments and grabbed a condom from the drawer of his bedside table, and the entire time you drank in his lithe, naked form. His ass looked even better up close than you'd imagined, and you practically tore your panties off, raising your knees to your chest and wiggling your ass to be rid of the last offending layer of fabric as quickly as possible. Lea watched your display, growling in approval of your wiggling while he pinched the reservoir tip of the condom and unrolled it down the shaft of his cock. The moment the panties were off, he was on you, fingers of one hand rubbing your slick labia while the other hand pressed your shoulder into the bed.  
“Shit, you're dripping wet,” he breathed, plunging two long fingers into your wet folds. You keened at the sudden, but very welcome intrusion, arching your back and locking eyes with your hot headed lover.  
“I've been turned on like this practically since the tower,” you said breathily. Lea smirked, then his mouth was on yours. He curled his fingers inside you, taking advantage of the inevitable moan to shove his tongue in your mouth. You wrapped your arms around him, fingers tangling themselves into his hair to lock him into the passionate kiss while he pistoned his fingers in and out of you, finding your g-spot in no time at all and earning a much lower moan from you. He moved his mouth against yours, pressing his thumb against your clit in slow, deliberate circles that made you instinctively move your hips against his fingers, encouraging them to go deeper inside you and hit all the best spots. He broke the kiss, gauging your reactions with his intense emerald gaze. He started to pick up the pace and you released him from your embrace to grasp at the bedding, moans increasing in pitch and volume while his fingers made lewd, wet noises emanate from your groin from his ministrations. You could feel yourself quickly approaching climax, and your hips bucked erratically under him. You couldn't believe how easily you were coming undone just from his fingers.  
“Holy fuck, Lea, you're gonna make me cum!” you groaned, and he took that particular opportunity to stop entirely. You whimpered needily as he brought his slick fingers to his mouth and sucked your juices from them, making overdramatically pleased noises and keeping his gaze fixed on you while he did so. It was just insane how riled up you were, panting heavily while Lea licked his fingers clean like your pussy juice was the sweetest nectar he'd ever tasted.  
“Please…” you breathed, “I was so close…”  
“Hmm?” Lea replied nonchalantly as he used the tip of his tongue to lick the last of your fluid from between his fingers, “Did you say something?”  
“You stopped!” You huffed. “Why'd you stop?”  
“Oh I'm sorry,” Lea said with a cocky grin, “you just looked so delicious, I couldn't help myself, had to have a taste of what was causing you to make all those sexy noises.” To prove his point, he kissed you again, and you could taste the slightly sour tang of your own vagina on his tongue before he broke the kiss again, pressing his forehead against yours and moving the hand on your shoulder down to your hip, stroking his cock with the other. “I don't think I can hold back anymore, sweetheart. I realize it might be hard to think straight right now, but tell me, do you want me as much as I want you right now?” Hearing those words from him sent shivers down your spine. A verbal confirmation that this was, in fact, happening, and that the man you'd fallen for was also attracted to you to some degree.  
“By the Light, yes,” you said between breaths. You mewled when you felt the head of his dick rub against your slick cunt, coating it with your juices.  
“I need to hear you say it or else I'm stopping here,” Lea warned, his tone serious as he looked you in the eye.  
“I want you to fuck me, Lea,” you purred, nuzzling against his forehead, “I can't stand not having you inside me for another second, you're driving me crazy, so don't you dare hold back.” you put your hand on the back of his neck to punctuate your statement, and you were telling the truth. If he suddenly took it all back or you found out this was all a dream or ruse somehow, you weren't sure how you'd cope with the following emotional fallout.  
“No need to tell me twice,” Lea said, pushing his way inside you. You both groaned with relief as he hilted himself deep inside you, his hips pressed flush against your thighs. “Fuck, you feel great.” His eyes went fuzzy and he looked down at you in wonder, his hands tenderly caressing your hips and thighs as he started to move in long, slow thrusts, pulling out almost entirely with each inhale and gliding into your inviting warmth with a grunt of satisfaction on each exhale, punctuated by a breathy moan from you each time his body collided with yours. After a few more agonizingly slow thrusts of you both feeling every inch of the penetration, he scooted your hips closer to him, spreading your legs wider apart. He bent over you further, changing his angle of penetration slightly and forcing you to moan louder before his tongue plunged into your mouth. He was inside you even deeper than before. You wrapped your legs around his waist as he started to pick up the pace, tongues dancing around each other in time with Lea's steady thrusts. You grasped at the back of his neck, dragging your nails along the edge of his . He growled in approval, and when he pulled away from the kiss to breathe, you noticed that he hadn't taken his eyes off you for a single moment since entering you, and you felt your entire body heat up at the thought of just how focused he was on you.  
“Damn, did you just get tighter?” He groaned, and you felt him throb inside you, eliciting a groan of your own.  
“Lea…” You mewled, craning your neck to murmur into his ear, “please, Lea, I need you to fuck me harder.”  
He gasped at that. “You sure, babe? I don't think I'll last too much longer if I do.” He raised a hand from your hip to brush a lock of hair from your forehead, and you felt like everywhere he touched you tingled with residual heat afterward.  
You hummed almost dreamily, nodding up at him with a sweet smile. “I'm so close, I want you to keep going until you cum hard. I don't wanna be able to feel my legs for a while.”  
Lea chuckled darkly at this, slamming his hips into you hard enough for his legs to slap against yours. “You got it,” he said, “just don't forget whose name to scream.” His hands cradled your ass and he started pounding into you without warning. A moan that was almost a yell was torn from your lips, and your breath quickly became shallower as his cock pistoned in and out of your soaked cunt. His breathing became labored too, and you felt an incredible heat spreading inside you. Somehow, the soft flesh where his hands clung to your ass for dear life also gained an unnatural heat. “Lea!” You cried, not able to tell if the heat was pleasurable or was actually burning you and, quite frankly, you couldn't care less at this point.  
“Say it again,” Lea responded breathlessly, his thrusts becoming more and more erratic, “say my name again and cum for me.”  
“Fuck, Lea!” You practically yelled as you felt yourself rapidly approach your climax, “I'm cumming!” And cum you certainly did, screaming his name one more as orgasm shook your entire body. Lea groaned, and you felt him swell inside you as he continued to fuck you through your orgasm, even while your cum splashed against his belly with every impact. With a few more thrusts he called out your name in response, and it was sweet music to your ears as he moaned while he came, grip on you turning his knuckles white. He gave you a sloppy kiss, groaning into your mouth almost weakly while he rode out his own climax. Once he had finished, he rested his sweaty forehead on your shoulder and pulled out, which sent a shiver of slight over-stimulation through both of you.  
“Holy shit,” you remarked intelligently once you could form words. Lea chuckled breathlessly back at you, removing his hands from your hips to stroke your cheek.  
“My name sounded perfect when you came,” he said between gasps for air, “any louder and I might be worried about noise complaints from the neighbors.” You hummed in agreement, head still swimming with endorphins. You felt like you could feel your heartbeat throbbing through your clit, and your thighs twitched occasionally from aftershocks of the incredible pleasure you just experienced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Leave kudos and comments, I love it every time one of those numbers goes up.  
> Next chapter will likely be the last, but rest assured, I still plan to make a version where the reader has a penis.  
> By the way, I don't have personal experience with piercings other than earrings, but I know a few people who have had nipple piercings or piercings in similarly sensitive areas. I hope I managed to portray it properly.


	4. Smolder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afterglow and the morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on writing another sex scene this chapter, but here we are. Also, holy shit, almost 250 hits? I feel so loved thank you!!!

Reluctantly, Lea tore himself away from you, sitting up on the edge of the bed. His shoulders were still heaving from exertion while he pulled the used condom off his softening cock and disposed of it. He then collapsed onto his back with a sigh, laughing like an incredulous fool while you quietly left to go to the bathroom and empty your bladder. When you came back, he was in the same spot, looking up at the ceiling with a five-mile stare.  
“Everything okay?” you asked, hopping back onto the bed on your belly and propping yourself up on your elbows.  
“Never better,” Lea breathed, “it's just…it feels so much better and more…intense, with a heart.” He laid a hand over his sternum and took a deep breath.  
“Aw, did I take your first time since you got your heart back?” You crooned teasingly, rolling over onto your side and propping your head up with your hand.  
“Well...yeah, in a way,” Lea replied thoughtfully, smiling over at you.  
“Someone like you, not having sex with anyone months after regaining your heart? I find that surprising,” you stated, running a hand through your hair to push it away from your slightly sweaty face.  
“Ahh, well,” Lea began, eyebrows furrowed slightly, “Things were...complicated for a while. Other than Isa, none of my friends from before the Organization are around. To most people who knew me, I’ve been dead for ten years, so I don’t really know anybody anymore. Seems like other than you, no one that wasn’t involved in the whole fiasco with Kingdom Hearts knows my name. Bit of a turn-off when you recognize a friendly face and they only see you as a stranger.”  
You frown, slightly regretting that you’d brought up bad memories. You scooted yourself closer to Axel’s side, taking care to avoid the wet spot you’d made on the bed with your lovemaking and, after much consideration, reached out to place your hand over his on his chest. He startled slightly, but quickly looked over at you with a soft smile.  
“I’m sure you could easily get any number of people in bed with you, though,” you said, curling your fingers between Lea’s to hold his hand. Something about the situation had been nagging at your mind. Was he only willing to be with you like this for lack of other options? The thought made your heart ache from the uncertainty. “Why do this with someone like me?”  
“Someone like you?” Lea repeated, his tone incredulous. He sat upright and held your hand in both of his, and a look of irritation washed over his face. “Look at me. If I ever came off as the kind of guy who’s only interested in a quick fuck with some person they’ll never meet again, then you’ve got me all wrong. You’re a great person, got it memorized?” He blushes, then looks away sheepishly. “Besides, I’ve...thought you’re pretty cute for a while, I just didn’t wanna get my hopes up, alright?”  
Now it was your turn to sit up and let out a humorless laugh. “Get your hopes up? You’re joking, right? Lea. You could probably have your pick of anyone in any world, man or woman. Just smile at them and they’ll throw themselves at your feet, if they know a good thing when they see it.”  
Lea’s blush deepened, grinning sheepishly and taking one hand off yours to scratch at the back of his head. “You really think so? Damn, if I knew that’s what you thought of me like, two or three months ago…” He leaned toward you and gave you a quick peck on the lips. “We both coulda saved ourselves a whole lotta time.”  
You looked at him in shock, searching his bright eyes for any sign of this being a joke. Then you took your hand back from him and covered your face with your palms to hide the tears welling up in your eyes. “Are you trying to tell me we’ve been attracted to each other the whole damn time? You’re so charming to everyone you meet, and you’re really fucking attractive, and you’d bend yourself backwards just to see your friends smile, and, and…” You sniffled in spite of yourself. Lea gently wrapped his warm hands around your wrists and pulled them away from your face.  
“Hey, hey now. My ego can’t take much more of this, stop.” Lea said, earning a shaky chuckle from you. He brushed your tears away with his thumbs and held your face in his hands. “You’re sassy, and headstrong, and sexy, and--god, you’re just incredible. I can’t believe my luck. Wanna go on a date sometime?” He gave you a cheesy grin, and his cheeks were bright crimson.  
“Oh man, we are doing this way out of order,” you said in disbelief. You couldn’t help but laugh at the situation, this was definitely the first time you’d confessed to someone, immediately fucked them, and then been asked out in the afterglow. “But shit, yeah. Absolutely we should go on a date. We’ll be the sexiest couple around.”  
“Damn right we will!” Lea declared happily, giving you a soft, lingering kiss that made your heart sing.  
“Imagine all the ways we'll be able to gross the others out now that we're not just limited to flirting,” you said conspiratorially.  
“Hey, you're right,” Lea said thoughtfully, “If we don't make Isa shake his head in disapproval at least once a day, we aren't being touchy-feely enough.”  
You both let out a peal of light-hearted laughter, giving each other affectionate looks and the occasional smooch, just enjoying being near each other and naked. After a few minutes of this, however, Lea got up from the bed with a grunt. “Alright, I should really change the bedding before Isa comes home,” he said, distracting you from admiring his bare ass. “As much as I'm loving the smell of sex in here, I don't wanna sleep on a wet spot, and if we keep cuddling like that we're just gonna have sex again. Up you go.” You pouted, but obliged, rolling off the bed so Lea could pull the comforter and sheets off the mattress. While he wandered over to the laundry room with the wad of dirty sheets, you were struck with a silly idea. You hunted down your panties and put them back on, then swiped the red, sleeveless flannel Lea had been wearing that day and put it on. You left the top two buttons undone so the swell of your breasts peaked through and admired yourself in his full-length mirror, because of course he had one. The shirt hem went down the middle of your thighs, it was practically a dress on you. You nodded in approval of your new look.  
“Only together for a little while and you're already stealing my clothes?” Lea remarked from the doorway, causing you to yelp and jump, wheeling around like you've been caught with your hand in a cookie jar.  
“Aw, don't worry,” Lea chuckled, carrying an armful of neatly folded fresh sheets, “go ahead, looks good on you. I've gotta warn you, though…” He dropped the bedding on the bare mattress and walked over to you with his long strides, hugging you flush against him and tilting your chin up to look him in the eye. You were suddenly aware of the fact that Lea was still very much naked, and arousal started blooming anew deep in your core. “You keep looking that good in my clothes and I'll just end up taking them off of you again.” He caught your mouth with his and you sighed, enjoying the moment while he took the opportunity to grope and massage your ass, spreading your cheeks and snaking a finger under your underwear to tease at your pussy from behind. When he stopped, you could feel his cock hardening again on your hip, and he chuckled lecherously at you. “Wanna go again?” He asked, biting his lower lip and looking you up and down, “I think I'm about ready for round two.”  
“I'm still able to stand up,” you said, drawing circles on Lea's chest, “and I'm pretty sure I mentioned that I didn't wanna be able to walk after this.”  
“I knew there's something I liked about you,” he said with a smirk. Once a fresh condom was retrieved and put on, you were all over each other again, clean bedding temporarily abandoned. He made quick work of your underwear, and your labia were still engorged and slick with arousal. Lea growled into your neck, picking you up by the legs and pinning you against the wall. You wrapped your legs tight around him and groaned when he entered you again, not bothering to remove his shirt from you. In no time at all he was fucking you hard. Warm, slender hands supported your thighs while he thrusted mercilessly into your sensitive pussy, and your arms were wound around his neck. Your moans came out almost as a whimper. Lea drew the soft skin on your neck into his mouth to leave his mark on you, and you felt his grip on you heating up once more, almost to the point of being painful.  
You liked it.  
_____

You woke up the next morning snuggled up against Lea, who had his arm under your neck and wrapped around your shoulders. He was so incredibly warm, and a cuddler too, you thought contentedly as you watched the gentle rise and fall of his chest. You tried to move, but hissed as you discovered that everything below your waist was sore. You might have gone a little too wild with the previous night’s passionate entangling. You maneuvered yourself under the fresh-smelling sheets to touch the tender flesh on your hips only to wince at the immediate sting. Apparently you weren’t imagining the heat, Lea really did burn you.  
“Mmmornin’,” the handsome red-headed devil drawled, his voice raspy from sleep. He hugged you closer against him, and you saw that his eyes were still half-lidded with sleep.  
“We mighta gone overboard last night,” you joked, booping his pointed nose, “I think you gave me a few burns.”  
“Toldja I was too hot to handle,” he quipped with a lazy smile, before processing what you’d said. His eyes snapped open. “Wait, shit, really?” He tossed the covers off both of you and you reflexively curled up on yourself from the cool air. He pushed the hem of his shirt--which you’d slept in-- over your hips, and sure enough, there were pink marks in the shape of those long fingers of his left on your skin where he’d held onto you. “Ouch, sorry. Forgive me?” he looked at you with a worried look in those green eyes of his. As if you could possibly be mad at that face.  
“If you get me some aloe for this and make me breakfast I might consider it,” you said, reaching over to pull the nice warm covers back over you.  
“I can work with that,” Lea said, shoulders relaxing. “I guess I got a little too hot and heavy last night, eh?”  
You rolled your eyes and yanked the pillow from under his head. “Nevermind, I take it all back. You should suffer for that awful joke.” You squished the pillow against the side of his face as though to smother him.  
Lea snickered at you. “Aw c’mon, you know you loved it.,” He said, slightly muffled under the pillow.  
“Out,” You said pointedly, removing the pillow and gesturing toward the door.  
“This is my room!” Lea laughed, throwing his hands up. However, despite his protests, he got out of bed, putting some boxers on. “C’mon, I’ll get us breakfast.”  
After briefly mourning the loss of the view you’d gotten of Lea’s ass, you got up, donned your underwear, and followed. You hesitated, considering putting the rest of your own clothes back on, but decided against it. You were enjoying wearing nothing but your underwear and the long flannel shirt. Lea looked over his shoulder at you and smiled fondly, and you felt lighter than air. He patted a bar stool at the kitchen counter, and you plopped onto it while he rummaged through the fridge. It felt very...domestic, and you had to remind yourself not to let your imagination run too wild with that thought. You propped your elbows on the counter and rested your head on your hands while Lea got cereal for both of you.  
“Your meal is served,” He said, setting the bowl in front of you as though it were gourmet. You giggled and picked up the cereal spoon, and he scooted the other barstool closer to yours and sat next to you, your shoulders touching while you ate. “Sorry about the burns, I’ll uh… I’ll get some aloe from the marketplace later today.” He scratched the back of his head. “I really do hope you aren’t mad at me about it, I uh...didn’t have quite so much fire power before the Organization. Looks like I kinda lost control in the heat of the moment.”  
“Aw, I’m not mad,” you replied. You were touched that he was legitimately concerned about your well-being. “Guess I’ll have to teach you a thing or two about magic.”  
“Please do,” Isa’s voice came from behind you, and you both jumped in surprise as the other occupant of the household walked calmly into the kitchen and started making a pot of coffee. “And while you’re at it, perhaps you could teach him some basic manners, such as turning the lights in the living room off when he goes to bed, or showing up to breakfast wearing a bit more than his underwear.” Isa had his high-collared jacket on, but it did nothing to hide the smirk on his face. He leaned against the counter nonchalantly while the coffeemaker started to bubble and hiss. You and Lea continued to eat your cereal in embarrassed silence.  
“I am glad your endeavors were successful yesterday,” Isa said to you, pulling a coffee mug depicting the phases of the moon out of the cupboard. “Although I must admit, Xion and Roxas were relentlessly asking me about the two of you, and why you weren’t joining us. I am not keen on having a sex talk with those two...Oh, that reminds me.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket and pointed it at the two of you from across the counter, snapping a picture of the two of you eating cereal half-dressed.  
“H-hey, delete that!” Lea stammered. He tried to lean over the counter and swipe Isa’s phone, but his blue-haired friend merely held it out of his reach.  
“I promised to send them a picture of the two of you together,” Isa said with a triumphant chuckle, “but don’t worry, there’s nothing terribly incriminating, unless you count letting your new lover wear your shirt.” He tapped at his phone, dodging Lea’s attempts to grab at his jacket.  
“I’m gonna get you for this, Isa,” Lea growled, sitting back down in defeat, “I mean, couldn’t you at least wait until we’re dressed so we can take a nice picture?”  
“Perhaps,” the blue-clad man replied, slipping his phone back into his pocket, “but that would be far less fun. Besides.” He turned his gaze to you while he poured himself a cup of hot coffee. “Aren’t you usually off doing something around this time?”  
“Oh, shit!” you cursed, hopping down from the barstool, “I’m late for my magic training with Merlin!” You made a mad dash for Lea’s room, quickly shedding Lea’s shirt and changing into your clothes from yesterday. It was a bit of a faux pas, but you didn’t have time to think about it. Soon Lea was at the doorway with a wistful look on his face.  
“Aw, leaving already?” he said with a pout, “You could always stick around and play hooky with me.” He gave you a suggestive grin that made your heart race, and for a moment, you seriously considered it. But instead, you smiled back at him and shook your head.  
“Can’t today, sorry,” you said, reaching up and running a hand through Lea’s thick hair affectionately, “but...maybe we could go on a date later?” You looked up at him with hope in your eyes.  
Lea put his hand over yours and guided it to cup his cheek while he smiled warmly at you. “Great,” he said with a sigh, “I might swing by Merlin’s place with some medicine for those burns later then. Seven sound alright?”  
You beamed at him, overjoyed that he wanted to be alone with you again so soon. “Seven, then. Got it memorized, babe?” You stood up on your tiptoes to give Lea a peck on the cheek, and he caught your face in his hands, pulling you into one more open-mouthed kiss, humming happily.  
“‘Babe’, huh,” he quipped when he broke the kiss, face stained red, “Now that’s a name I could get used to hearing from you.”  
With a lingering glance at each other, you managed to leave to make a mad dash to Merlin’s place. Your thighs ached and your shorts rubbed against your burned skin as you moved, but there was a pronounced spring in your step while you ran, and your heart felt light and bubbly.  
This was a great beginning to a relationship. Just thinking about it made you feel all fired up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope all y'all enjoyed this little smut fic! I'll add a link to the "reader has a penis" version once I actually write it. This was an absolute delight for me, apparently Lea is really fun to write?  
> If you'd like to interact with me more, I recently made a Dreamwidth. I'll be posting about updates to fics, video games, and other fandom BS there. Here's the link: [Enjoy!](https://stoic-persephone.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments! :3c


End file.
